Hari Kemenangan Hanji
by Harumi RIM
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari dimana Hanji berhasil membuat murid-murid paling bandel di kelas X.4 tunduk kepadanya. Ooc,typo,garing, mohon dimaklumi saja karena Authornya lagi mabok kabut asap.


Hari Kemenangan Hanji

Summary:Hari ini adalah hari dimana Hanji berhasil membuat murid-murid paling bandel di kelas X.4 tunduk kepadanya. Ooc,typo,garing, mohon dimaklumi saja karena Authornya lagi mabok kabut asap.

Hanji Zoe namanya, perwakannya tinggi, lansing, bekacamata extra tebal dengan surai dikucir kuda. Ia seorang guru kimia yang genius di SMA Rose. Walau begitu, sebenarnya si Hanji ini termasuk orang yang maniak BL dan tergolong pandir, maka dia dijuluki buk fujo megane.

Dan suatu hari, beliau akan mengajar dikelas teramat bandel, kelas yang legendaris akan kenakalan muridnya, kelas yang mebuat Keiht Sadis dan Levi tak bergeming karena kentang, kelas yang membuat gempar sepenjuru dunia, yaitu kelas XI.4.

Hanji membuka pintu kelas tersebut dan lansung disambut hangat oleh cipokan mesra penghapus papan tulis dan meninggalkan jejak hitam di bibirnya. Semua murid yang melihatnya lansung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat si waria kenak cipok, emang enak apa pikir mereka. Hanji hanya pasrah karena kejadian ini sering terjadi, mungkin Hanji termasuk orang yang beruntung karena Pixiv pun pernah ditendang bokongnya dan sekarang masih dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Hanji dengan suara lantang, suaranya menggelegar membelah langit ke 8.

"Eh tau ngak lu coek! Kemarin gue LSC kancolle terus dapet Bismarck!"

"Ape titan mulai lapar! Armor titan mulai ngorok!"

"Kemarin gue nonton Boku no Pico Live Action! Buset ngeri coek!"

"Golok mana golok!"

Bak air susu dibalas air tuba yang untungnya bukan air ketuban, sapaan Hanji tak tersahut seorangpun, Hanji hanya bisa tabah dengan kelas neraka jahannam yang penuh sorak-sorai para iblis kamvret.

Tapi Hanji tak mau begini terus, ia pun akhirnya mengambil langkah ekstrim, ia menginjak meja Connie Springbat dengan sebelah kakinya.

"BISA DIAM TIDAK!" serunya lantang. Mohon adek-adek yang dirumah, ini bukanlah keteladanan seorang guru, jadi tolong jangan masukkan kehati, masukkan saja ke lubang pantat. Mereka pun terdiam dan terpaku menatap Hanji yang murka.

"Apa?! Apa kalian tidak mau kembali ketempat duduk kalian?!" sambungnya masih murka, dan akhirnya semua murid tersebut tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Celana dalam buk fujo lumayan lucu juga ya?! Polkadot!" ujar Jean si kuda jaipong dan disahut sahuti oleh beberapa temannya. Hanji pun melirik roknya yang tersingkap lalu segera merapikan kembali rok dan posisinya, Kelas pun menjadi heboh kembali.

"Sudah! Kita mulai pelajaran kita pada hari ini" akhirnya Hanji memilih menyerah dan kembali ke aktivitas biasa. Hanji meraih kapur yang pasti bukan kapur barus atau kapur kecoa, Hanji menuliskan huruf-huruf besar dipapan tulis berupa 'RINGKAS BUKU PAKET DARI HALAMAN 40 SAMPAI 340, JIKA BELUM SELESAI JANGAN HARAP BISA PULANG KEHABITAT KALIAN!'.

"Dafuq fujo megane!"

"Anjrit poi! Mohon para armada perang, tembaklah musuh laknat binti jahannam yang satu ini!"

"Kapak mana kapak!"

"Mohon para titan makanlah manusia purba yang satu ini!"

mereka mulai sangat ribut dan marah. Kini Hanji bisa tersenyum lebar dan membaca doujin yaoi yang baru ia belinya.

Inilah akhirnya harus diakui, inilah hari kemenangan Hanji yang pertama, ia berhasil membuat kelas X.4 yang legendaris yang penuh dengan orang-orang aneh dan berisik ini kesulitan dalam belajar. Sepertinya, Hanji bisa membawa kabar baik untuk Pixiv dan Erwin yang dirawat di rumah sakit.

Selama ini Hanji hanya bisa sabar menghadapi kelas neraka itu, walau terkadang sudah beberapa kali sakit hati karena sering di oceh fujo lah, dada papan lah, waria lah, om-om lansing lah, terkadang disitu Hanji merasa sedih.

Kelas mulai tenang dan sunyi, mereka sibuk mengerjakan catatan gila 300 halaman. Dikepala Hanji, terputar lagu Jiyuu no Tsubasa karena hari ini adalah hari yang penuh kemenangan untuk para guru yang kapok menghadapi kelas terkutuk ini.

End

omake!

Seminggu yang lalu, Erwin yang dirawat dirumah sakit akibat tertimpa lemari di kelas terlatnat X.4 kini telah sembuh karena mendengar kabar bahwa kelas tersebut pernah dilumpuhkan oleh Hanji. Ia pun bersiap menghajar eh maksudnya mengajarkan bahasa inggris dikelas tersebut pagi ini. Saat membuka pintu kelas tersebut dengan semangat 45, Erwin lansung disambut hangat oleh lemari yang jatuh kepelukannya.

RIP Erwin Smiht.


End file.
